


Admitting feelings.

by The_gay_fanfic_writer



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Alana's in the way a bit, Eye Sex, First ever fic, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal and Will at a party, Hannibal gets nervous, Jealous Hannibal, M/M, Morning visit from Hannibal, Will Graham is a sweetheart, Will Loves Hannibal, Will gets angry, Will gets nervous, everything starts with eye sex, like VERY jealous Hannibal 😂
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_fanfic_writer/pseuds/The_gay_fanfic_writer
Summary: (First fic) Hannibal is in love with Will, madly! And when he hears of Will and Alana’s new relationship he is almost overcome with jealousy. Hannibal will do anything to get Will to himself, even admit his feelings.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Admitting feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! (Please)

The magnificent chandelier swayed gently from side to side, evidence of the party’s growing vigour. Hannibal, usually was in the middle of the room, drawing attention and radiating charm wherever he went or looked. But this party was different, Will was here.

Will was standing in the middle of the room, linking arms with Miss Bloom, showing the best smile he could muster under the stress he was being exposed to, Will’s dark brown curls fell imperfectly perfect on his forehead occasionally finding its way into his eye which Will then had to quickly blow out of the way, his lips were soft and tender as always, Hannibal chased after them, watching them dance and move when he was talking; it was almost irresistible. Alana has dragged him out here, forced him to wear his best suit, though it still looked cheap in comparison to those worn around him Hannibal thought, allowing a small smirk to stretch across his face before smoothly cleaning it up and brushing it to the side. I could pick out a much more suitable suit for this such occasion, Hannibal thought to himself allowing the tinge of jealously to spread through his body resting as a sick feeling in his gut. This sensation was too familiar to Hannibal, the first time it appeared was when he overheard Beverly and Zeller gossiping excitedly about the new couple which was Will and Alana, he remembered almost dropping his coffee that time. The worst one was when he saw them kiss for the first time. The passionate look in Wills eyes should have been directed at him, Wills lips should yearn for his and yet they don’t. Not yet anyway.

Hannibal avoided the topic of Wills new relationship during their therapy, though Hannibal could keep a straight face during anything, killing, lying you name it, never before has he felt uncertain about his abilities. Until now. He feared the overpowering jealous flame in him would explode, and not even he knew what would happen if it did.

“Hannibal! How lovely to see you” the voice startled him out of his trance-like state, instincts kicked in and he forced a charming smile onto his face and turned to see who was greeting him. He saw, to his dismay, Alana and Will still linking arms, a welcoming smile just like his own plastered on her face, Will, though exhausted was still trying his best to smile too. “Alana, Hello” Hannibal heard the words leave his mouth, though sounding sweet they left a bitter taste on his tongue. “How are you both” he said not baring to make eye contact with Will in fear that the man would see right through his visage. “We’re good thank you, we saw you standing here all alone and Will just had to say hello” a soft tint of red crossed Will’s face as he continued to stare down at his feet. “Oh Hannibal am I alright to leave Will with you for a second, I just have to talk to Margot for a moment” Alana said eyes now fixated on Miss Verger at the other end of the room, “please, take your time” Hannibal said knowing she would. Without a second word she skipped off in the direction of Margot. 

“Sorry about her” Will said breaking the silence but not his eye contact with the floor, “about what, dear Will?” the way Hannibal said dear Will made his back tingle and heat spread across his face, “ummm I would have thought you’d think it was rude for her to assign me to you” Will said adding an uncomfortable laugh to the end of his sentence, “oh no I rather enjoy your company Will” the words rolled out of Hannibal’s mouth like a song “unless you do not enjoy mine?” The follow up question left Will speechless “what! Oh god no Hannibal I love to be with you, your probably the only person here I’d chose to talk to” Wills eyes shot up in a panic then back down again after they met Hannibal’s. Heat spread across his face and you didn’t need to be a psychiatrist to know he was embarrassed.

“sorry” Will said under the allusion that he needed to apologise “Will my dear there is no need to apologise, we have talked about this in therapy. You must stop saying sorry” Hannibal replied in a slight teasing tone, Will felt a stab of anger in his gut, why did Hannibal always have to talk about their therapy, “and you need to stop bringing up my therapy every chance you get Dr Lecter” the sentence sounded more harsh than Will intended it too but it was too late and he couldn’t take it back now. Hannibal was taken aback at Wills sudden outburst “I’m sorry to offend you Will, I did not intend on doing so” “yeah well you did”, Will interrupted now even more pissed than before, “can you just stop being my psychiatrist and start being my friend for once Hannibal!” Will sounded hurt, this stabbed at Hannibal even more, he longed to show Will his true feeling but he feared that after crossing the line of professionalism he wouldn’t be able to control himself around Will. 

“I... I am your friend am I not?” The words seemed unfamiliar in Hannibal’s mouth, “no! god dammit Hannibal I want you to be, so badly but you just... you always just... urgh!” Will couldn’t bring himself to say anything else to Hannibal, he felt his eyes prick with emotion and the lump in his throat grow to a dangerous level. “Just fuck off Hannibal” Will said as he began to storm towards the exit, Hannibal’s heart was in his throat, anger blinded him and the air around him seemed to freeze. The flame was about to explode.

Will was at the door, Hannibal followed suit trying his best to remain casual with the little control he had left. Hannibal reached the door swinging it wide fuelled by his increasing anger, “Will!” He screamed to the other man with fury, Will kept walking unfazed by the heart wrenching voice of Hannibal. I love you, the words filled Hannibal’s head temporally dominating over the flaming anger almost enough that Hannibal opened his mouth to say them, “I... I hate you!” Both the men froze at the words, Will had his back to Hannibal he felt as though someone had just ripped out his heart and trod on it, the words that left Hannibal’s mouth lingered in the air seeming to cast a shadow over the two men.

Next chapter...

Will woke up the next day with a sick feel in his stomach which he quickly locked away to hopefully never think of again, he was glad to be alone, Alana hadn’t offered to stay the night which was a relief as Will yearned to be alone... or away from her? He didn’t know or couldn’t yet tell the difference. Absentmindedly Will walked out of his room, not bothering to make the bed, what’s the point if I’m just gonna get back in? He thought to himself. When he opened the front door taking a step back to avoid the stampede of dogs hurtling themselves outside he breathed in deep, allowing the frosty air to scratch its way down his throat into his lungs.  
Will closed his eyes enjoying the calm surrounding and tranquil noises.

“Hello Will” The voice startled him, knocking him back into his uptight, awkward self, his eyes flew open to see the tall, handsome Hannibal looming over him like the sun does the moon, “hello Will” Hannibal said again sensing Will was surprised and basking in the humour of Wills shocked expression. “Oh um err h...hello Dr Lecter?” Will replied, not knowing what do do with his hands so instead just crossing his arms, protecting himself and praying he didn’t look too awkward in front of the ever so composed Hannibal, “whatever happened to Hannibal dear Will?” The words sounded so natural and effortless coming from Hannibal and for a moment Will just couldn’t help but steal a glance at Hannibal’s lips, held in a charming yet sly smile as always they were just so tempting, like the forbidden fruit. “I’m oh oops, ha I’m sorry, Hannibal” despite the fact that Hannibal always corrected Will for the ever so formal term of Dr Lecter, Hannibal secretly loved it, it was like his own little fetish, he longed to hear Will screaming his name, even the thought sent tingles down his spine. “That’s alright Will, may I come in?”.

Will stepped aside without a word and still avoiding eye contact, he pushed himself as far into the door as he could so not to get in Hannibal’s way, and yet still their arms brushed each other’s sending shivers down Will’s back making all the hairs on the back of his neck prickle upwards, Hannibal knew he had effected Will in that way, he felt the pleasure and power of Will’s awkward, introverted mindset. Hannibal has only been to Wills house once before, the morning after they met, a morning much like this one. Hannibal smirked to himself at the dog hair covered unmade bed in the other room. “Not a fan of cleaning?” Hannibal knew the answer to this, everything starts with small talk however so he was willing to make the effort “not one of my favourite hobbies no” Will replied nervously, slightly more suspicious of Hannibal’s surprise appearance than he would have been comfortable with. 

“I’m here to apologise Will, for last night, I do need to be more of a friend than a psychiatrist sometimes and I truly didn’t mean what I said to you” Will felt a prick of anger at Hannibal bringing that up, all morning Will had pushed the events of last night aside, hoping Hannibal would too so that he would not need to address them. “Thank you for the apology” Will replied obviously hiding much more feeling beneath the words than he could bare to show. “I just want you to know that I am here for you not only as a psychiatrist but also a friend” Will’s annoyance grew, it was even more annoying that Hannibal seemed actually regretful and guilty “ok” Will replied opting not to delve into his true feelings on the matter.

Hannibal looked around, scanning the house as he did so, “what are you looking for” Will challenged when he noticed Hannibal searching, “no Alana?” Hannibal said with a well practiced confused look on his face “she umm didn’t stay the night” Will replied eyes darting everywhere except Hannibal’s “why ever not dear Will?” Hannibal’s voice rang and echoed in Wills mind, the way he says his name brings Will’s heart into his throat, “well who’d want to spend a night in a bed covered in dog hair” Will laughed trying his best to shake away the tingles left by Hannibal’s voice, “I certainly wouldn’t mind, if you were there too” Hannibal added, a charming smile of Hannibal’s was enough to make Will light headed, but the flirtatious look and grin he gave after that sentence threw Will off balance.

Will crossed his arms and hunched his shoulders, subconsciously praying he didn’t look too awkward in front of Hannibal, “ummm do you want coffee?” Will said trying to ignore the overpowering words Hannibal just spoke, he was trying his best not to stare deeply into Hannibal’s dark brown eyes which, in this light looked like vast pools of honey. “If you don’t mind William” Hannibal saw that the mention of Will’s full name made the man smile, which in turn filled Hannibal with a feeling of joy reserved for only when he was around Will. Hannibal rarely lost control, never lost control he always calculated his actions perfectly, and rightly so, but today he spoke, he spoke without thinking a thing normal to most yet extraordinary to him. “Your almost irresistible when you smile like that Will” Hannibal’s face gave nothing away yet his heart was pounding, on the verge of exploding he felt emotions alien to him, nervousness, regret even hope.

Will froze. Heat flooded his face and tingles sled down his back agonisingly slowly, had he heard Hannibal correctly? Without time to change his mind he stared up at Hannibal, at the mans sharp features and high class looks, he swore for a second he saw a dash of panic in the mans eyes, Hannibal was waiting for a response, “thank you Hannibal, and I apologise for last night too, I was ummm childish” the panic in Hannibal subdued almost as soon as Will’s eyes met his own, they were a light blue, as deep as any ocean and hiding horrid pain with nightmares beyond the realm of terror, indescribable by words they truly were a masterpiece. 

The coffee was done, it was stronger than strong and as hot as fire yet Will didn’t care, he liked the pain and burn of the liquid as it slithered down his throat, washing away the terrors he had witnessed and scolding his stomach when it reached it. Will felt Hannibal’s eyes burn into him, studying every move he made “I wanted to ask why you got so upset last night” Hannibal’s question forced a stab of annoyance into Will as his eyes shot from his coffee across to look out the window, why is it such a big deal Will thought to himself “couldn’t you just ask me that in therapy Dr?” Will shot back hoping the formal name would effect Hannibal in some way, in any way, “well if I were to ask ask you in therapy Will, I would be asking as your psychiatrist” Hannibal replied, not addressing Wills reluctance to stick to a first name basis, much to Wills annoyance, “well how else would you ask me” will said growing more and more angry by the second “as your friend, your close friend Will”. 

For the first time since the two men met Will gave in to those words, he let his eyes betray him with no second thought. Will turned and looked deep into Hannibal’s eyes, soaking up the joy of truly seeing the man before him. Hannibal’s fingers went numb, he felt his heart stop, Will was making eye contact, finally. The man was even more beautiful than Hannibal thought, the soft curls on his head roaming wherever they pleased and sticking out in all and any direction they could, the touch of sunlight dancing on his skin proved the perfect lighting to see those ocean eyes Hannibal dreamed of, Wills lips were pressed into a content smile, one of true happiness, this mirrored Hannibal’s own as he to was, in this moment truly happy. Will felt finally at peace, he wasn’t fighting a war with his head and looking into the honey coloured golden eyes of Hannibal he wasn’t thinking what the man could be feeling, his empathy was pushed aside, he was normal, in love.

Ring ring, the loud familiar noise shattered the two men’s world within a phew second, “ahem, I err I better get that” Will said attempting to shake himself into reality before willing himself to get up and get the phone. Hannibal’s eyes were still glued to where Wills were just seconds before, cursing to himself softly he blinked while storing the gorgeous image of Will into his memory palace to look upon whenever he pleased, but nothing would be the same as the real thing he realised quietly. “Hello Will I have a case, get over here now, and have you seen Hannibal? He didn’t answer his phone” Jack was barking into the phone allowing Will no time to argue, before he knew it Jack had hung up and was probably already tired of waiting, taking a deep sigh Will turned to face Hannibal who had now stood and was clearly waiting for Will to speak first, “that was umm Jack, he wants us to come in for a case” Will said stopping himself just in time from delving back into Hannibal’s golden eyes, instead opting to stare unconditionally at the floor near Hannibal’s shoes. “I’ll drive you dear Will, if I’m to meet Jack too what’s the point of wasting petrol” Hannibal was hopeful Will would look at him like before again yet he knew Will would not. Will took a deep breath, attempting to calm the butterflies in his stomach and failing, with an almost audible gulp he agreed then continued to grab some proper clothes and get changed.

Next chapter

By the time Will had gotten dressed Hannibal was waiting in the car, Will headed out to Hannibal’s perfectly clean Rolls Royce which looked even more clean parked next to Wills own mud covered car. Will hopped in and was surprised by how warm it was compared to the frosty temperature in wolf trap, it was a relief to bask in the warmth and enjoy both the smell of fresh car and Hannibal’s no doubt expensive cologne. 

The ride to the address that jack had texted Will was quiet, littered with meaningless small talk neither of the men cared for. As Hannibal pulled up the mind filling thoughts of Wills beautiful face began to dissolve, being replaced b curiosity not to mention excitement, he loved watching Will work, studying him as a different persons darkness took over, all leaving a shadow on his soul, it was truly a magnificent sight to behold. Will took a deep breath he felt sick, only now that they had arrived did he stop thinking about the way he and Hannibal looked at each other and start to realise that he would have to dive blindly into another psychopaths mind, right after he had gotten over the last one, mostly anyway.

“Hannibal, Will! It’s about time you two showed up, listen it’s a real mess in there Will so Hannibal can you go with him, I’ll get everyone else out ok” the two hadn’t been there for two minutes and jack was already giving them both orders. Hannibal studied Will as the man took a few deep breaths and began walking. As soon as Will got inside the room it was clear this wasn’t just a normal murder, there was blood splattered everywhere, hard to believe all that was from one person, it was on the walls, dripping from the ceiling, “like abstract art” Will muttered to himself much to the amusement of Hannibal, Will looked so in his element at crime scenes, so beaten down yet he just loves it at the same time, even if it’s slowly, beautifully breaking him from the inside out. Will took one last deep breath, cleared his mind and pushed his soul to the side. The victim is plain yet pretty, though I do not take notice, it’s already tied up and I ignore it’s pleads for help, I’m too busy. This place is too silent, the piano music starts to play as I take a knife and walk toward it, this place shall be my story, my design, I take the knife to it’s jugular basking in the blood as it squirts out, I feel the rhythm of the music move me, beautifully splashing my dance everywhere in the form of it’s blood, I do this with every other major artery or vein to tell the longest story I can, mustn’t waste what little I have, the music ends and my dance comes to a stop, this is my design. 

Hannibal watched with growing curiosity as Wills eyes fluttered open, he seemed slightly empty, like he had let the murderer take his body and he was left to pick up the pieces, “welcome back Will, see anything interesting?” As Hannibal spoke Will began to reconstruct reality letting the mans charming tone and beautiful accent sway him back into reality, “oh umm yes, he’s a dancer, he wanted to tell a story through his dance, the blood is his ink in which to do so” Will spoke as though he had known the murderer since day one. “So what are we looking for” a voice in the distance trailed on, it was familiar, soft and comforting almost homely to Will. “Will! Oh my gosh why the hell has Jack brought you out here!” Alana, Hannibal thought through gritted teeth, just when he had Will all to himself, just when he thought those old stabs of jealous anger where in his past, “It’s fine Alana, I’m fine, this isn’t too bad, plus Hannibal’s here” Hannibal felt a flood of joy pass through him at the thought that Will held so much trust in him, “Will you’ve not fully recovered from last time, I’m taking you home!” Alana was belittling Will, Hannibal felt the rage inside him bubble up and almost over the brink, “that’s fine Miss Bloom I can take Will home” Hannibal had to choke back and swallow his boiling anger to try to remain calm “no that is quite fine Hannibal I think you’ve already done enough damage” Alana spat back completely ignoring Hannibal’s efforts to keep his composure, Hannibal was seeing spots he was so angry he would not back down “actually Alana it’s about time for Will’s therapy session so I will be taking him” Will, though annoyed by both Alana and Hannibal seemingly fighting over him he was surprised at how much Hannibal was fighting for his company “that’s enough guys! Alana it is time for my therapy, sorry but I’ll call you later” Hannibal felt a moment of triumph before it was crushed as he saw Will plant a soft kiss on Alana’s cheek, he had to clench his teeth and force himself to walk past Alana instead of breaking her neck then and there.

Will got to the car before Hannibal, he sat down put his head in his hands and let out a big breath, he felt annoyed by how childish they both were but slightly smug that Hannibal seemed angry when he kissed Alana, “what am I thinking!” Will said out loud, he didn’t know what to think, he liked Hannibal and yes they were close, but how close? Hannibal was a man who could charm and woo and man or woman, why would he waste his time with me? Hannibal interrupted Will’s train of thought as he got into the car, still fuming from his interaction with Alana yet happy he was alone with Will again, and would be for their therapy session, he had a few important questions for Will.

As Hannibal pulled up he felt an alien feeling in his stomach, what he could have only described as a sick happiness, he had never felt nervous before, sure he had felt exited or happy even pity on the occasion but Dr Hannibal Lecter has never ever felt nervous, until now. The two men walked into the building side by side, Will tried keeping his distance from Hannibal yet still seemed to be constantly pulled towards the man, like a moth to the flame. Hannibal politely opened the door for Will, allowing the other man to enter the room before him, laughing to himself as Will did not say thank you to the gesture, if anyone else had been so rude as to do that he would have not stood for it, yet when Will was so oblivious to his obvious rudeness Hannibal saw it as added charm and character to the already interesting young man. 

“Please, take a seat dear William” this once again had the effect Hannibal had hoped for, a smirk of Will’s which he thought Hannibal couldn’t see, “so Will, do you believe Miss Bloom is restricting you in your relationship?” Will was takes aback, he couldn’t help but grant Hannibal an eyebrow raise in response, “little touchy Hannibal, dong you think” Will said swallowing hard as to not look too uncomfortable “on the contrary Will” Hannibal said with a sly, wicked smirk “therapy is meant for, as you put it, touchy subjects and I believe, may I be so bold as to answer for you?” Hannibal said brushing off Wills challenge like it was nothing, Will sighed loudly with annoyance, Hannibal proceeded, “i believe that you Will have a heart, how shall I say, too easily made glad?” Will felt that punch to the gut, it winded him, filled him with more anger “what the hell is that supposed to mean Lecter?” Will saw that calling Hannibal by his last name made the man cringe, his eyes narrowed and Will almost felt the annoyance radiate off of him, he tremored with an exited fear, “what I mean by that Will is, that once you and Alana became... close, you stopped searching for anyone, better shall we say” Will almost punched Hannibal then and there, how dare he “what you think Alana’s bad for me!” Hannibal saw that a flame in Will had been lit, the man stood up in a menacing which, to Hannibal’s amazement, looked more intimidating than he thought, Will was shouting at this point, he didn’t care all he could see was anger, he was blinded by it, “no Will, just calm down, ok?” Hannibal tried cooling the situation down he stood up walked towards Will in a confident yet cautious manor and put his hand on Wills shoulder who was now shaking with anger “get off me!” Will threw Hannibal’s arm off his shoulder he wasn’t calm, and he wouldn’t be calming down anytime soon “why the fuck is Alana bad for me” Will practically screamed at Hannibal who was now admiring this new side of Will, “not bad just, there are people better!” Hannibal responded, also raising his voice to see what effect Will would then produce “like who Hannibal, huh! Tell me that Dr!” Hannibal was shocked, he had not expected that, his curiosity peaked yet so did his nerves which had temporarily subdued before hand.

“Like me!” Hannibal shouted back, now almost matching Will’s volume, Will felt faint, his face relaxed and all anger that was there before was cleaned away, Hannibal couldn’t bare to look at Will, he feared the man would reject him, he feared loosing Will forever, he couldn’t even face him for a second longer. Will felt every emotion known to man, he couldn’t believe what Hannibal had just told him that, he loved the man yes, but how? Without hesitation he let his heart decide, Will was prone to letting his mind reign over all decisions, but not now. 

Will closed his eyes and felt his legs start to move, they closed the space between him and Hannibal, he felt his arm turn Hannibal round then rap itself around the man, then the other arm until their bodies were together, Hannibal felt relief and shock, yet his heart was still pounding, he came to his senses, pulled Will in closer and hugged him. Will finally felt at peace, he was where he belongs, he no longer felt the pressure of dozens of killers minds living in his own, he was in the moment, and in that moment it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic I’ve written so criticism is welcome 🤗😅 sorry if it was bad 😂


End file.
